Lust For Vampyr
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: Sanji knew there would be consequences, he had just hoped he could have prevented the inevitable.


Zoro's body was on fire. It was as if someone had engulfed him in gasoline and lit a fuse. His face was torn in an expression of pure agony, his fingernails bleeding as he gripped out at the asphalt, desperate for some kind of hold on reality. He was snarling, an inhuman sound escaping his lips that sounded angry and pained.

He couldn't sense anything about his body, the way his skin throbbed in protest to each nerve end that was threatening to combust. He couldn't tell the way his pigment had already began to morph or the way his gums bled, incisors protruding through his gum like butter.

His hand with its bloody fingers rose, clenching around a handful of his hair as he hissed, fresh tears of pain streaming down his face. What was happening? Was he dying? Could he have ever desired death more in that moment? His eyes, that had been held so forcibly tight his sockets could bruise, opened, desperately searching for the light through a thin film that seemed to stretch across his vision like a haze.

They settled on the only image that didn't seem to flicker away from his sight in his torture. It was Sanji, he knew Sanji, hell, he knew him more than himself... His face was wrapped by horror, his heart beat rising... but how could Zoro know that? His thin blue wings flapped rapidly behind him in his fear, the faint mist that left the thin frames misting behind him, adding color for the lack on his face.

The pixie dared to move closer, hurrying to aim his weight to his knees and reach out, a hand that was meant to be comforting stinging as it settled on Zoro's shoulder. His eyes were darting everywhere, unable to fix on a spot to assess the damage.

"Zoro…" he whispered hesitantly under his breath, his growing concern evident.

It sounded thunderous to the Marimo, who flinched with another groan. He reached out with his hand, gripping at the cook's clothes that had been riled up already. He used him as a clutch to move closer, his eyes growing lighter with each blink, signaling his hunger.

"Kill me." The swordsman's voice didn't even sound like words, but more so a struggle between growls and snarl.

He was in such pain and confusion, this desire that consumed him so strongly that he felt detached from his body, like something had stolen it away from him and left it on a casket of needles of which he could still feel until it whomever received what they desired. But not once would they give hint or tell Zoro of its need.

Sanji's throat went dry. It was more difficult than he could even describe watching Zoro suffer here, watching as his veins pushed up against his flesh, a flash of black running through him as an unknown substance did its dirty work, cursing and mutilating the inside of his beloved, turning him into nothing more than a shell. He bit into his bottom lip, narrowing his eyes.

He fucking knew this would happen, it was too good to be true that things had been going well. Being a fairy was an awful fate, it came with rules and abilities Sanji didn't care for to the extreme, certainly when he had finally found company and a companion with Zoro, a human. They were doomed from the start, Sanji had told him that, but Zoro, the same man who was here begging for his life to be slain, had insisted otherwise. In a cheesy matter of our love conquers anything, he supposed.

Now he wasn't sure what would happen to Zoro anymore. He'd never had the veil of innocence broken off him, he'd never been cut off from what connected him to the colony, where all the laws and fairy shit mattered. He'd run away years ago after all, he never thought that anything like this would actually happen. It was his fault, a juvenile fairy's wish of being mortal... Now Zoro, whose heart he'd stolen, was paying the cost.

He tightened his grip on Zoro's shoulder, trying to push him away. He wasn't scared of Zoro per se, but more the unknowing of what would happen next. It was a curse, so it wouldn't be good, it could be monstrous. What if it was something even Sanji couldn't handle? Even so, he wasn't going to kill Zoro. This was one of the trials if they ever wanted to be and if they could get over this, then all that was left had to be a home stretch to peace, right?

It might have been nothing more than wishful thinking, but it was enough of a chance that Sanji was willing to risk it.

"Marimo, look at me. Listen to me." He dared to grab him by the chin and gaze into those eyes, a mix of amber that just kept growing lighter and lighter until they were almost metallic. "Calm down, you'll be fine, no one's dying."  
Zoro could feel Sanji's tremble and his pulse as he held his face, flesh and flesh. He tightened his jaw, a scent drawing into his nostrils from his wrist that Zoro had never experienced before. It was pure seduction if he had to name it, not a rip off perfume but a scent to the word if he could ever imagine one. It was also appealing, his eyes shooting down to the flesh, admiring the healthy tint to Sanji's skin he'd never wanted to notice before as they accompanied thoughts that made his gut churn.

"I'm going to kill you..." He forcefully jerked himself away, reaching for his throat that cracked and burned like a desert, so parched. "I want to kill you..."

Sanji's hand stayed out before him as he watched Zoro. If there was one person here who was generally terrified, it had to be him, and he had every right to be. Now Sanji understood. He knew basics about his history and what kind of curses were in place. He had only just hoped that this one wasn't the worst of the bunch. That which included turning you into something so horrible and grotesque that you would kill your own family if you had the chance, not that it let you remember who they even were.

Fairies were usually the butt of anyone's joke, but their magic was legit and unforgiving. There was a reason they were out casted from any other species. The blond took a deep breath, closing his eyes for just a mere moment before opening them and reaching out for Zoro again.

"Oi, listen to me-"

He was cut short with the own sound of a whimper as in impeccable speed Zoro lashed out and grabbed his hand, yanking him forward and diving his fresh new, sparkling white fangs into Sanji's wrist. The gluttony had almost consumed him completely whole. He wasn't even affected as the fairy tried to yank away. Instead he was more empowered to move closer, leaving his first bite mark, blood staining his mouth and chin, to slam Sanji back against the floor, gazing back into his eyes.

Sanji couldn't help but cry out, the feeling of one of his wings being bent awkwardly underneath him as he was towered over. He held his breath, willing himself to dismiss the growing pain and sting working up his arm and stare into Zoro's eyes.

"Snap out of it, Zoro!" he growled.

Zoro only clenched his jaw, the collision of his fangs hurting. His body was moving without him and he could only watch.. But being it, his body, he also was able to feel. Feel the way that his hand moved toward Sanji's crotch, forcing his long fingers under the waistband of both Sanji's pants and the boxers underneath.

Sanji gasped out, Zoro's touch on somewhere so sensitive, whilst having dead fingers that felt like ice, made his body shudder. He closed his eyes tight, bringing his arms in front of him again to try yet again to shove Zoro off. But he was powerful and not just generically strong. There was something about him that had intimidation running through him... That's when he realized it.

Sanji opened his eyes, his fingers curling against Zoro's back. He could see it now and it made sense. He knew what Zoro was, he recognized the intimidation technique, it was how they courted their victims all the while using a substance foreign to him to numb the victim through their blood stream, to wrap them around their finger. Zoro wasn't in control, he couldn't be, but still Sanji couldn't help but wonder if he too had realized it. That he'd become a vampire.

The Marimo's new fangs were addicted to his flesh sinfully, trailing up his collarbone with bites until settling at the neck, the sound of a lapping tongue flickering at Sanji's ear as he couldn't help but whimper again. His body was going numb, he was running out of options.

"Zo...ro..." The cry came out as nothing more than a moan, the demonic man's hand tightening its hold on him.

There was no use calling out to him, Sanji knew it, but it was worth a try before having to turn to his own abilities. Otherwise he would just continue to lay here, probably raped and bled dry. Having finally found his resolve, the fairy thrashed under Zoro's strength. His wings, tucked behind his back in the most painful manner, began to softly glow, its soft pixel like dust that flowed around them traveling to his fingertips.

It was enough to power himself to throw the vampire off, even if his teeth where still latched around some skin that was now deeply gashed. His hand went to it instantly and he gasped out in pain, slowly pulling it away to see the blood. The vampire's venom was inside him, he wouldn't be able to move very quickly around for quite some time, but at least he had stopped him and was out of harm's way.

He glanced over at his lover, who had landed back against the wall and slumped on the floor, his eyes staring straight at Sanji. The fairy had stunned him, paralyzing him on his own, because really, fairies weren't to be fucked with. Zoro was probably still conscious, or perhaps not, he couldn't really tell. All he knew is that he had at least a few hours now to think some things through and decide what the hell they were going to do next... and how he was going to go about healing these wounds.

* * *

**A little background information because I'm sure your like wtf right now. XD This is based off my Zosanzo couple in my Supernatural Sims 3 game, where Zoro is a vampire and Sanji is a fairy and I tend to be one of those people who make up weird and random backgrounds for my sims and I shared them with my friends who inspired me to attempt to slightly write them out. I doubt if I'll finish this but it'd kill me if I didn't at least post it somewhere cause I dunno I liked it. XD**

**THANK YOU AERLE YOU BEAUTIFUL LADY YOU FOR BETAING. **


End file.
